


волк, волшебник и гладиатор

by zlobonessa



Series: #sixdrabbles [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlobonessa/pseuds/zlobonessa
Summary: На охоте Инанну ранят.
Relationships: Asra & Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: #sixdrabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816267
Kudos: 1





	волк, волшебник и гладиатор

Инанна заскулила.

— Осторожно, — выдохнул Мюриэль, чуть дернувшись вперёд.

— Разумеется, — Азра нахмурил брови, аккуратно погладил Инанну по шерсти, так, чтобы не касаться ран. Следы когтей, длинные, пусть и неглубокие, кровоточили.

Такого с ней обычно не случалось — волчица опытна в охоте, осторожна, да и опыт в схватках у неё тоже есть — но в этот раз всё пошло как-то наперекосяк. В одной точке сошлись внезапно разыгравшаяся гроза, стая голодных, диких волков, внезапное подленькое блеяние из леса — и Инанну ранили.

И Мюриэль не успел это предотвратить.

А Азра то ли по чистой случайности, то ли по какому-то предчувствию оказался рядом — и пришёл на помощь.

Маг глубоко вздохнул, вновь сосредотачиваясь. Целительная магия снова вспыхнула на кончиках его пальцев; под её воздействием кровь начала останавливаться. Инанна вздрогнула: ощущения не из приятных. Мюриэль дёрнулся тоже, и волчица посмотрела на него — строго как-то, серьёзно.

— По-моему, она считает, что ты волнуешься больше неё, — заметил Азра, даже слегка усмехнувшись — краешком губ. — Ладно, — волшебный свет от его пальцев погас, — можешь подать мне обезболивающие травы? Они в сумке, ты знаешь, какие.

Мюриэль среагировал не сразу, заторможенно, как будто бы слова достигли его ушей с опозданием. Он пробормотал себе под нос что-то, смутно похожее на согласие, встал как-то неуклюже и отошёл к сумке, то и дело бросая взволнованные взгляды на Инанну.

Азра вздохнул, потрепал Инанну по макушке.

— Заставила же ты его поволноваться, девочка, — произнёс он тихо.

Волчица издала недовольное урчание.

Мюриэль подошел сзади тихо, почти незаметно. Протянул зажатый в большой ладони, которая, кажется, немного тряслась, небольшой аккуратный пучок резко пахнущих трав. Азра поддерживающе похлопал его по руке.

— Вот, съешь их, — развязав тонкую веревочку, связывающую травы, маг подсунул их под нос Инанне. Та посмотрела на них брезгливо, понюхала с явным отвращением, перевела взгляд на Азру — тот вернул ей строгое выражение лицо, — и со вздохом слизнула травы.

Выждав секунд тридцать — примерно столько необходимо было, чтобы травы начали своё обезболивающее действие, — маг вновь принялся за работу. Инанна больше не дёргалась резко, сидела смирно и только наблюдала за его руками. Это облегчало задачу, но не так чтобы слишком.

Прошло где-то, наверное, минут десять. Довольно сложно было следить за временем здесь, в чаще леса, да и обстановка этому не способствовала. Раны, начиная с самых крупных, медленно — очень медленно, — но заживали, затягиваясь сначала кровавой корочкой, а после белой кожей. Мюриэль сидел рядом на коленях, напряженно наблюдая за происходящим, и лицо его было белым-белым. По лицу Азры, кажется, начинали скатываться капли пота.

— Всё, — наконец выдохнул маг, опуская уставшие руки.

— Точно?

— Нужно, конечно, поберечься ещё несколько дней — да и в целом быть аккуратнее — но в общем, да, всё хорошо. Ещё стоило бы…

Мюриэль выдохнул. Закрыл лицо ладонями. Его плечи начали вздрагивать.

— …отмыть её от крови, — Азра вздохнул. Инанна свернулась в клубок у камина и выразительно посмотрела на него — мол, я-то подожду.

Где-то в сумке должны быть травы для успокаивающего чая.


End file.
